T-64 MBT
The T-64 Main Battle Tank (MBT) was introduced in the late 1960s and was the first of a sophisticated new family of Soviet main battle tanks. Retaining the low silhouette of the T-54/55/62 series of tanks, the T-64 featured an innovative design incorporating both an autoloader and advanced armor. Description The driver's hatch is centrally located at the top of a sharply sloped upper glacis, which has four steel ribs and a V-shaped water and debris deflector. The low-rounded turret is centered on the hull. The commander's cupola is located on the right side of the turret, and the gunner's hatch is on the left side. The 125-mm main gun has a four-section removable thermal shield, with two sections in front of and two sections to the rear of the mid-tube bore evacuator. A 7.62-mm coaxial machine gun is mounted to the right of the mantlet. Integrated fuel cells and stowage containers give a streamlined appearance to the fenders. A toothed shovel/ dozer blade is located at the front of the hull, beneath the glacis, and there are attachment points beneath the blade for the KMT-6 mine clearing plow. Early models sometimes mounted four detachable track protection plates on the front half of each side, while later versions have been observed with detachable full-length standoff skirting. The T-64 has better armor protection than the T-62. The hull and turret are of cast and welded steel armor incorporating both conventional steel armor and ceramic inserts, called Combination K, which provide superior protection against HEAT attack. Besides having greatly increased frontal armor protection due to the use of improved layered armor, the T-64 can also attach track protection plates or full-length skirts. Low- flash fuel storage also offers protection to the sides. The front-mounted shovel enables the tank to dig itself in within a few minutes and also increases the armor protection of the lower hull front when it is folded upwards. Besides the PAZ radiation detection system and an antiradiation liner, the T-64 also has a collective NBC filtration and overpressure system. Armament The main armament comprises a 125mm smooth bore gun which power-elevates from -6 degrees to +14 degrees in a powered turret capable of traversing throughout 360 degrees. The 125-mm smoothbore main gun fires a hypervelocity, armor-piercing, fin-stabilized, discarding-sabot (HVAPFSDS) round believed to have a muzzle velocity of over 1,750 meters per second and an effective range of at least 2,000 meters. The 40-round basic load would typically include 12 HVAPFSDS rounds, 6 HEAT rounds, and 22 HE rounds. The cartridges are semi-combustible with stub-cases. An automatic loader allows the crew to be reduced to three (commander, gunner, and driver), and an automatic spent-cartridge ejection system similar to that of the T-62 is employed. The 125-mm gun also fires the AT-8 Songster ATGM, and normally carries six AT-8 Songsters plus 36 rounds (projectile and charge) of 125-mm ammunition. It has an automatic loader, similar to that installed in the T-72, which delivers eight rounds a minute. The incorporation of this innovative automatic loader allowed for a three-man crew. The commander is capable of operating all weapons in the tank from his position. The T-64 has an improved, integrated fire control system. It probably has an onboard computer, and some variants may have a laser rangefinder. Powerplant The 5-cyllinder, opposed-piston, diesel engine has an estimated output of 700 to 750 hp. Although the engine is smaller than that of the T-72, the lighter (38 mt) T-64 is believed to have approximately the same road speed (around 37.5 mph) and cruising range as the T-72. Two 200-liter auxiliary fuel drums can be fitted on the rear of the hull. Operational History The T-62 was never exported outside the Soviet Union although when the Soviet Union fell numerous splinter nations and warlords utilized the capable tank as well as the emerging New Imperialist Russia to fight the ongoing disorder. Afghanistan Exact records were lost in the aftermath of the '91 Disaster but it is presumed a large number went to Afghanistan in the 1980s where they fought against the Mujahadeen fighters. The heavy armour of the tank made it a tough opponent to the fighters. The Sino-Soviet Border War The T-64 was far superior to nearly all Chinese MBTs including the Type 80 MBT and the Chinese suffered accordingly. That being said however Chinese tactics of two Type 80s attacking a single T-64 did frequently disable or damage the T-64 but very often at the cost of at least one Type 80. The '91 Disaster The T-64 was at the very forefront of the battles fought by the Soviet Army. Facing Chinese tanks the T-64 was far superior but against the more modern tanks of the United States and the New Commonwealth it was found wanting. Post -91 Tanks that survived the 91 Disaster continued to fight as the Soviet Union began to break up. They were particularly heavily involved in the Ukrainian rebellion that took place immediately after the war. By 2013 the new Russian Empire had many examples still operational most of which had been heavily upgraded. Category:Tanks